


Сны

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Violence, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Душевные переживания девушки-писательницы, после переезда в дом своего дяди.





	Сны

За окном бушевала буря. Мелкий моросящий дождик за полчаса перерос в настоящую стихию. Сильный ветер носил пожелтевшую листву, кружа ее в хороводе, гремел старым фонарем через улицу и потрескивал замершими ветками дуба. Начинался ноябрь.  
Ей не спалось. Вечно мучающая ее бессонница опять взялась за свое. Вторые сутки уже она без сна ходит по дому, скрипя старыми ступенями особняка. «Проклятое наследство, думала она, с тех пор как я переехала жить сюда, меня мучает то бессонница, то кошмары». Эта ночь была особенной. Не из-за ливня, который не прекращался уже второй час, а из-за мрачной атмосферы - она считала ее своей музой. Как раз время для творчества. Бумага, да ей нужна бумага, что бы изложить свои мысли и хорошее вино, что бы еще больше воодушевить просыпающуюся музу.  
Когда бокал был наполнен, а перед ней на столе возникла стопка бумаги, она взяла ручку и остановилась в миллиметре от листка. Она задумалась. Были времена, когда муза быстро подсказывала ей идею, и та сама, ложилась буквами на бумагу, превращаясь в чудесные рассказы. Она иссякла, ее муза иссякла. Она быстро себя исчерпала. Думать об этом было больно. Три тысячи рассказов за три года. И все. Теперь пустота. За окном сверкнула молния, осветив бледное лицо женщины, заставив ее моргнуть. Она напишет о молнии, о громе, о этой дождливой ночи, о себе. Да, она напишет о своей ночи…  
…Туннель был темным узким и холодным. Шаги гулко отбывались от каменного пола. Она заставила идти себя дальше, несмотря на страх и беспокойство. Раз, два, три…Она остановилась, вдохнула в себя воздух. Он был сырым, холодным, вонял плесенью, старым камнем. Еще немного, упокоиться и пойти. Она была уверена, что если она пойдет дальше, то там будет выход. Нельзя стоять на месте. Она сделала еще пару неуверенных шагов в темноте тоннеля, держась замерзшими пальцами за стену. Под пальцами был шершавый выщербленный камень, иногда покрыт липкой плесенью, но она не обращала на это внимания. Это ее ориентир. После десяти неуверенных шагов она стала двигаться быстрее, как будто за ней кто-то шел, не отставая, как будто ей нужно было успеть. Куда? Она выдохнула и побежала. Теряя все ориентиры сломя голову, тяжело дыша. На один миг ей показалось, что тот выдуманный «кто-то» ее догнал, схватил за ноги и потянул. Она споткнулась и упала, обдирая колени и ладони о каменный пол, судорожно выдыхая. Она перекатилась на спину и лежала, всхлипывая - страх отступил, что бы прийти вновь, когда она попыталась подняться и стукнулась головой. Спустя несколько секунд, проведенных в прощупывании пространства вокруг себя она поняла, что не дало ей подняться. Гроб. Ее заперли в гроб. За три секунды. Она глухо застонала от бессилия и отчаяния. Оперлась руками в крышку и толкнула. Безрезультатно. Она толкнула еще раз, потом еще, потом забарабанила кулаками по неровной деревянной поверхности, сдирая кожу и загоняя занозы в пальцы, отчаянно всхлипывая и дрожа. ЕЕ одолел животный страх, страх запертой в клетку птицы. Когда ее оставили силы, она положила себе руки на живот, продолжая дрожать и плакать. Вот тогда ее и настигли, крышка с глухим звуком отлетела к стене, в глаза ударил яркий свет и над ней появился он.  
\-- Привет, красавица!.....  
На столе стояла не выключенная лампа, под щекой смялось два листа и, через весь стол, тянулась кровавая полоса разлитого из бокала вина. В гостиной пробили часы. Полночь.  
***  
\- Чем вы порадуете читателей в ближайшем будущем? - спросил молодой репортер.- Вы готовите, что-то из своего жанра или возьметесь за другой?  
Ее бледное лицо ослепляли вспышки фотокамер, все всматривались в нее с любопытством. Новая статья и новая книга – вот чего от нее ждут. Ничего нового. Она поняла, что репортер давно с интересом на нее смотрит, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- Сейчас я начала работу над новой книгой. Говорить о ней я не буду, но жанр я поменяла.- устало улыбнулась она. – Я думаю, закончу ее к началу весны, и вы сможете ее прочесть. Я надеюсь, что вам понравиться. А теперь простите, я ухожу…  
Два предложения размывались на листе. «Этой дождливой ночью ей не спалось. Часы в гостиной пробили полночь...»  
Это называется начала книгу…Что ж, придется начинать с малого.  
Она залпом выпила бокал вина и взяла ручку. Это начинает становиться навязчивой идеей, пить, после того как выпьешь - писать, так быть не должно. Она отставила бутылку подальше от себя. А что если написать о своем сне? Добавить в него деталей, придумать окончание. Она его до сих пор помнит, помнит дрожь, отчаяние и страх. Как будто все произошло реально.  
Она написала уже десять строчек и остановилась. Бред. Писать о своих кошмарах она не будет. Только не так. Они ее мучают каждую ночь, а она им дает продолжение и переносит на бумагу. Женщина встала из-за стола и прошлась насколько раз по комнате. Вдохновения не было. Она подошла к окну и долго в него смотрела. Видела как на детской площадке играют дети, как их забирают родители, как пустеет карусель, как темнеет небо и солнце опускается за горизонт. Она опомнилась лишь только тогда, когда часы пробили восемь вечера. Фонари на улице уже зажглись и отсвечивали через окно ее усталые глаза. Свет в доме зажигать не хотелось. С переездом сюда у нее нет ни вдохновения, ни спокойного сна. Она ненавидела этот дом. Ненавидела прежнего хозяина – ее дядю. Она помнила тот единственный раз, когда она к нему приехала маленькой девочкой, а он использовал ее. Она его боялась. Не приезжала сюда много лет, боялась дома. Нужно было продать этот дом, но агент, который давал квартиру на съем выставил ее на улицу. У квартиры теперь был хозяин. Она теперь не для съема. А у нее был огромный дом. Она не чувствовала радости, ее мучило непроходящее чувство страха…  
…- Привет, красавица! Пошли с дядей. Я покажу тебе твою комнату.  
Она стояла посреди просторного холла. Потолок был высотой в два этажа, поэтому здесь всегда было эхо. Стены были украшены панелями под дерево, а пол был каменным. Под высоким потолком висела огромная старинная люстра, а на второй этаж вела широкая каменная лестница. Она посмотрела на дядю. Он был одет в рубашку белого цвета и широкие черные брюки. На вид ему было лет сорок, но на самом деле ему было только двадцать восемь. Два года назад он потерял свою жену, она захлебнула собственной кровью - рак. Высокий, темноволосый, с красивой улыбкой. Тогда она его еще любила. Она протянула руку и дала ему себя повести по огромной лестнице на второй этаж. Он тихо напевал себе знакомую мелодию, и все время улыбался девочке, держащейся за его руку.  
\- Вот она, твоя комната, Джинджер. Она будет твоей, пока ты будешь у меня. – он отпустил ее руку и встал сзади, положа ладони ей на плечи, давая возможность ей осмотреться. Девочка ростом едва доставала до его груди, ей было 11 лет.  
\- Дядя, она прекрасна.- улыбнулась девочка оглянувшись через плече на дядю.  
Комната была светлой, с большим окном, занавешенным кремовыми шторами, широкой детской кроватью и множеством игрушек, раставленых по полочкам большого светло-кремового шкафа. Помещение навевало тепло и уют, сквозь окно на пол лился солнечный желтый свет…  
Женщина моргнула, провожая взглядом машину едущую по улице. Она не любила воспоминания о тех временах. Они всегда были ей не по душе…  
***  
…Она закричала. Ее крик был наполнений болью и отчаянием. Все продолжается уже почти час, он не отстает от нее, ломает все преграды, ее психику. Крик обрывается резко, на ее рот опускается сильная рука и у нее, кажется, в легких кончается воздух, ей нечем дышать. Она слабо всхлипывает сквозь закрытый рот и умоляет мысленно, что бы все закончилось. Что бы закончилось тяжелое рваное дыхание возле ее уха, размеренные быстрые толчки и боль, которая охватила все тело. Она же его любила, она ему верила. Он же ее дядя. Нет! Этого не должно быть, это не с ней происходит…  
Солнечный свет был сквозь открытые занавески. На часах было восемь утра. Джинджер резко села на кровати, пытаясь подавить нарастающую дрожь. Этот кошмар когда-то был явью. Она когда-то испытывала эту боль наяву. Ей нужно было уйти из этого дома - он приносит одни кошмары и кошмарные воспоминания. Она не могла забыть как она, после, сидела в ванной и «зализывала» раны, пыталась убедить себя, что ничего не произошло, что это все приснилось, и не могла. Не могла в это поверить. Она упустила тот момент, когда ее дядя перестал к ней относиться как к племяннице. Она тогда ничего не сказала родителям, все оставила внутри себя и никогда больше не приезжала в этот дом. До этого момента….  
…- Фрэнк Джозеф Вонг оставил завещание, по которому все его имущество переходит к вам. Это его дом в Англии, пятьдесят тысяч долларов и коллекционная библиотека. - адвокат улыбнулась ослепительной улыбкой.- Теперь это все ваше. Вы счастливица, мисс Вонг…  
Считала ли она себя после прочтения завещания счастливицей? Нет. Даже его денег она не хотела. Все то, что она так старательно забывала эти годы, возвращается. Он ей напомнил о себе даже после своей смерти…  
…Когда-то ей мать говорила, что плохие люди рано или поздно получат по заслугам. Жизнь, как колесо, с каждым оборотом набирает скорость и бьет сильнее. Она ждала этого момента. Ждала его с каждым днем все больше, но он не приходил. Когда она была в его доме, с самого начала, она чувствовала себя уютно и комфортно, играла с куклами, которые были на полке, ходила с ним на прогулки. Она дышала жизнью, она доверяла своему дяде. Он никогда не делал ничего плохого, никогда ее не обижал… Она никогда не забудет плотоядное выражение его глаз, когда он зашел в тот вечер к ней в комнату. Она сжалась в комок под пристальным взглядом дяди, смотря на него своими большими серыми глазами…  
\- Мисс Вонг! За вами приехало такси. Мисс Вонг?  
\- Спасибо, Эрла. – она слабо улыбнулась.- Можешь сегодня не возвращаться сюда.  
\- С вами все в порядке? – горничная не успокаивалась. – Может мне поехать с вами?  
\- Со мной все хорошо. Ступай домой.  
Горничная еще несколько минут потопталась на месте, но все же решила уехать домой. Джинджер надела пальто и спустилась на улицу. Дул холодный ветер и моросил дождь. Англия осенью особо дождлива, на солнечные дни не приходиться рассчитывать. Ей нужно было поговорить с матерью, она всегда знает верное решенье.  
Машина подъехала к ряду маленьких домиков, аккуратных и ухоженных. Во втором слева жила ее мать. Ее дом был маленьким, две комнаты всего, но всегда светлым и радужным. Ее убежище, ее дом. Мать вышла встречать дочь с зонтом. Она обеспокоено посмотрела на дочь, которая изрядно похудела, ее черные волосы будто померкли и под глазами виднелись синяки от бессонницы.  
\- Ты все так же не спишь? – спросила мать обеспокоено. Она пригладила волосы дочери свободной от зонта рукой и Джинджер слегка отшатнулась от руки, она не любила, когда к ней прикасаются.  
\- Мам, оставь. – Она закрыла на миг глаза, слова ей давались тяжело. - Мне нужно с тобой поговорить...  
\- Давай тогда зайдем в дом, на улице прохладно. – Она взяла дочь под руку и повела ее по лестнице в дом.  
***  
…Глотая слезы, она сидела в самом темном углу комнаты, обняв свои худые коленки. Она пыталась плакать не сильно громко, что бы в ночной тишине ее не было слышно. Сегодня вечером она позвонила матери и попросила ее забрать. Она сказала, что соскучилась и ничего больше. А следовало…  
Джинджер сидела в светлой гостиной и пила чай. Напротив нее разместилась мать то и дело с тревогой поглядывала на дочь. Джинджер хотела ей все рассказать, хотела довериться, спустя столько лет она, наконец, хочет решиться на правду, но минуты шли, и она ничего не говорила матери.  
-Джинджер, солнышко, ты хотела мне что-то сказать?- спросила мать, не выдержав затянувшегося молчания. - Я вижу что, что-то случилось. Как продвигается работа над твоей книгой?  
\- Я только ее начала и…Мам, ты знала, что я уехала от дяди не просто так. Я помню, как ты на него смотрела, со злостью. – Она отставила свою чашку на стол.- Почему ты тогда ему ничего не сказала?  
Мать вздохнула. По ее лицу прошла тень делавшая ее старее.  
\- Ты бы тогда не призналась. Я не могла тебя защитить, даже если бы что-то сделала. Он владел миллионами, а я ….Что взять с меня? Я никогда ничего у него не просила, никогда не была от него зависима. Ты сама это знаешь, Джинджер. Я порой думаю, что я не лучше своего брата… Мне так жаль, солнышко ... так жаль.  
***  
Ее мать совершила суд над своим братом. Она посчитала, что сделавший такое с ее дочерью недостойный жизни. Жизнь посчитала недостойной жизни матери. В пятницу, 18 ноября, ее нашли дома мертвой. Мать Джинджер покончила жизнь самоубийством.  
***  
Она сидела в углу своей спальни и рыдала как тогда в детстве, обхватив руками коленки и уткнувшись в них лицом. Она хотела, что бы пришла мама и забрала ее из страшного сна. Вот только матери рядом не было. Десять таблеток аспирина и бутылка вина. Сегодня ей приняться теплый пляж и море….


End file.
